A bit of Understanding
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Just a bit of fluffy bromance Michael and Thomas getting used to things after the duel carnival.


Looking up from his cards, Thomas gazed over to his younger brother who had just arrived back from school.

They had…yet to speak fluently about what had happened since the duel carnival…perhaps it was time for Thomas to suck up his pride and…and finally speak to his brother.

"Michael! Come…over here." Thomas called, placing himself casually behind the wall as his brother walked in. Before Michael could look around to see the other coming, Thomas embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"H-hey! Let go!" Michael argued, jumping from the sudden physical contact. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond but…waited on the other anyways.

"Hey listen…just After all that's been going on…with Tro—no, dad coming back…I wasn't…there for you like I should have been when we were younger…I kinda left you alone there back at the orphanage…I wanted to prove myself…and I really let it get to my head…I…you're still my little bro n' all…and I … steps forward, but not sure what to do next …I should have tried harder…I'll…try to be there…now…I…" Thomas felt himself traveling off.

"It was… we weren't ourselves! But we're here now, and that's what's important. What matters is we're here now…" the younger tried to console the other, it was—so strange to see him…act like this.

Turning his head to the side, Thomas couldn't help but chuckle slightly,

"…you've always been the …forgiving type…heh" he ruffled the others hair playfully, "Don't…uh…change…you know?"

Grinning playfully at the other, Michael briefly squeezed the others hand, using his other to fix up his own.

" Of course! We have to stick together, right? And I don't plan on it. What's gotten you so sentimental, bro?" he couldn't help but ask, Thomas seemed almost human right now. It was, well lack for a better term, weird.

Shaking off the others hand, he flushed ever so slightly, and placed his arm around his neck.

Hah, You'll always be a geeky shrimp, who am I kidding? How's about I teach you some fanservicing techniques?" even Thomas thought that was a lame way to avoid the subject, but Michael didn't seem to mind…

"Please, geeky? Just because I have hobbies… And you're always talking about that! Fanservice, fanservice! What does it even mean?" Squirming away from his brothers grasp, Michael faced Thomas head on, in a slightly teasing manner.

"Come on! Don't you want to even try to get a girlfriend?" Winking playfully, he couldn't help but add, " Or are you more interested in something else? Either way's fine by me of course, but you sure seem like you could use a few tips, maybe if you got your nose out of those dusty old books and was a bit more like your big bro, you'd stand a chance."

"I'll have you know that I— how do you even have the time to think of girls? Between all the stuff with dad and trying to deal with you being so hot-headed" poking Thomas's stomach in his ticklish spot, Michael couldn't help but smile, "Besides, I doubt any advice you have could help me."

It was REALLY bad of his mind to immediately go to considering making a joke about setting potential dates on fire, but quickly decided against it.

"Oww—! I mean, don't poke me there! You know I'm ticklish… " Thomas gave Michael a sharp toothed grin, "But I also know that you're even more ticklish—I mean, with these abs of steel here, you sure you want to try, lil' bro?"

Raising his eyebrows and flexing his fingers slightly, Michael eased Thomas onwards, "Yes, yes, rock hard abs, that's it… "slowly reaching towards his stomach, fingers wiggling, before abruptly stopping. " Wait, do you remember when we were really little and dad used to play with us? And that one time he held Chris down and tickled him so hard he turned bright red? I wonder…" he pondered mostly to himself, eyes glancing towards the halls door.

Thomas was about to make snarky comment, but paused and had to agree.

"haha, yeah. He's always trying to act like some kinda' prepped up little princess, but Chris is just as young as us, hey? I…well, actually we're pretty big now, hey?" looking to the other with excitement glinting in his eyes," …I bet we could take him down, the two of us. And…well, you know Kaito? His boyyyfriend is here…I bet he'd get a kick out of it as well… "

Michael then obscured his giant grin with a forced cough.

" I think— I think we can manage. He's a very slender guy, and with your steely abs on our side, it wouldn't be too hard. "

sharing an uncharacteristically devilish look with Thomas, Michael nudged his brother onwards," They're in the living room, right? If we sneak in through the kitchen, I bet we could take them by surprise…"

. Slight relief veins through IV's body upon seeing his younger brother acting like his old self. When they were younger they could rarely get away with teasing Chris, as Chris was by far much larger than the two combined. Though when the two were of smaller stature, they could manage a few jibes out the their older counterpart. Now it was much different. Now Chris didn't stand a chance. Finding it difficult to conceal his excitement, Thomas's heart leapt with a foreign kind of joy upon seeing the vigor in his younger brothers smile. It was refreshing…it was…what they had been fighting for. Nodding at Michael, Thomas found words failed him. He was unable to speak without fear of breaking down in tears of laughter and relief. He had feared that Michael would hold a grudge against him for what he had done…or more so, what he had not done. It was strange, but he couldn't help but feel a grateful kind of respect grow towards his brother. He wanted to say thank you…wanted to say anything. But somehow it felt out of place…

This would…be better than any of that.


End file.
